SAS: Amy Rose: Who Do I Choose?
by Pinkrosey14
Summary: Sonic snaps at Amy and breaks her heart, how will she react and what will happen between her and Shadow while Sonic's having a conflict with his feelings? R&R I suck at this, I wrote this over two or three years ago, this it the first chapter of a long story I posted on DA. Enjoy:) Note: Sencond chapter was never complete but I'll post it anyway.
1. Chapter 1

S.A.S: Amy Rose: Who Do I Choose? : Chapter 1

It was a normal day a know blue blur was running away from a female pink hedgehog and screaming out his name with her hammer swinging in the air she seemed guite mad but maybe he said something mean to her so thats why she was trying to hit him with all the strength she had.

People around them didnt understand why that blue and very speedy little hedgehog was always running from her, she didnt seem bad she looked very sweet and charming but the only problem they could see was that he never stopped to look at her our talk like a normal person.

They always saw that he rescued her and they were good friends but the little pink hedgehog which they heard was called Amy Rose was in love with the speedy blue blur Sonic.

Although he always hurt her she would never give up, but today he did something worse he made her cry.

In a moment he stopped, the little pink hedgehog wasnt going to give up and jumped in the air ready to hit him but before her heavy hammer could even touch him he turned, grabed her by the wrist and pulled her to the ground, all you could hear was the pink hedgehog yell in pain as she hit the ground looking up at her so called hero with tears in her eyes he looked at her like he never did, his eyes were filled with annoyingness from the girl kneeling in front of him crying everyone around them was in shock to see someone who saved the planet from the evil Eggman and his robots do that to his friend, he spoke up ''will you ever leave me alone, i told i dont feel the same as you feel for me'' he said not smiling like usally but very angry, no-one could see but there was someone on the roof of a building watching all this and feeling pity for amy, his appearance was a very charming hedgehog, black with red streaks nobody knew he was even there and carried on watching what sonic was going to do next but he was only thing of how stupid he was to say that because he did have feelings for her but he didt want to admit it to himself, he watched amy as a tear roolled down her face.

At that very moment he turned his face away from her face which was already covered in tears and no smile just a gloomy pink blur who was staring at him, as she droped her head and stared at the dirty ground she started to cry so much she couldnt see ''FINE, IF THATS HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT ME THEN I WONT CHASE YOU ANYMORE!'' she screamed, that put him in a shock as he turned to face her sad face, she said ''and to think i only wasted my time chasing you all these years i wasted trying to make you fall in love with me AND ONLY NOW YOU TELL ME DONT FEEL THE SAME! i could have stopped chasing you so long ago and find someone that would love me but only now, ONLY NOW YOU TELL ME THAT, i dont even wont to see you now'' she said screaming at the top of her lungs, everyone felt pity for her she chased him for 7 long years and he tells her this now.

Sonic of course didnt expect this from her and he had a blank expresion on his face there was only green his eyes as he felt sorry for all that she did for him and now said all that ''leave i dont want to see you anymore'' she said turning her teared up face from him, he put his hand on her shoulder, but she knocked it away and screamed ''RUN , BECAUSE THATS THE ONLY THING YOU KNOW YOU CAN DO BEST'' she got up from the concrete ground and ran straight for the forest, as upset as he was now sonic did what amy told him he could only do best and ran at super speed straight for the beach nearly cry for what he said to amy and how he hurt her, the handsome shadow on the other hand had seen it all and didnt see the blue blur running too because he was after amy because he was concerned she might want to hurt her self.

With Amy and Shadow

And what he thought was true she saw her life worthless now and knew that she wouldnt want love anymore but after forgetting about sonic a certain hedgehog popped in her head that she thought was dead as she stopped in her tracks and ploped herself on the ground, she asked her self ''why, why did i suddenly think of...'' she said shocked as she heard someone behind her she turned and was shocked to see a very farmiliar face ''Shadow?...'' she asked loudly and a bit scared, he knelt down beside her and said ''what are you doing here, come on im not letting you stay in the forest by yourself so that you could hurt your self'' he said concerned and pity for what that faker did to her, she looked at him and as he tried helping her up she refused and said ''id rather die than stay alive'' this shocked him and made him start thinking ''ok, if your not going to walk i'll have to carry you then'' he said sarcastically and lifted her up into his arms then carried her off to her house.

With Sonic

Sonic was already at the beach trying to not think of what amy said to him but the more he tried to forget them words the more he remembered her sad face looking at him, what was he suppose to do now, amy hates him, was he really falling for that pink hedgehog or did he fall in love with her a long time ago when they first met...

Shadow:18 years old

Sonic:17 years old

Amy:16 years old

I know its odd but i like their ages like this!


	2. Chapter 2

S.A.S: Amy Rose: Who Do I Choose?: Chapter 2

Like the rest of the normal days Amy Rose was chaseing her so called hero Sonic, which was getting very annoyed so he stopped in his tracks as the female hedgehog was about to hit him he grabed her by the wrist and pulled her to the ground and hitting the concrete then she yelled in pain and told her he didnt have the same feelings as she has for him, this did it the pink hedgehog was now hurt and heartbroken she yelled at her hero because she chased him for 7 long years and he only told her this now when he could have told her a long time ago then she might have found someone who would have loved her and told him she could look at him, she was discussted of him now and he was shocked but no-one notice our helper who always comforted amy when she was sad and now everyone thought he was dead but our hero shadow who helped sonic and his gang on the ark was still alive and he pityed the pink blur for what that blue faker said to her.

sonic was shocked at what amy said and tried to apologize to her and put his hand on her shoulder but she knocked it away and told him to run because that was the best he could aways do, so she stood up and ran for the forest and while shadow went after the pink girl who was hurt and knew that she may try to hurt herself he ran after her and didnt she the blue faker with tears in his eyes running at super speed for the beach.

what shadow thought was true the girl was goin to hurt her self maybe even kill her self she forgot about sonic and remembered our hero shadow she then in shock and wonderense ploped her self on the hard ground and asked herself why she thought of him but before she could say his name out loud she heard something behind her and turned to see who it was and saw shadow, he knelt down beside her and asked what she was doin in the forest by her self with pity, he tried to help her up but she said she would rather die than stay alive so it shock him and got him think and then told if she wont come he will have to carry her then, and as he said he did, he picked her up into his arms and carried her to her house, sonic tried to forget about what amy said to him but he kept on remembering her tearing face looking at him which made him cry even more and asking himself if he had ffalen in love with her there now or when they first met.

With Amy and Shadow

''Shadow, you do know that i can walk myself'' she asked him with sarcasm

''Yeah, i do know that you can walk yourself but you said that youd rather die than stay alive'' he answered

''I was jokeing'' she said lieing to him while looking to the ground that was passing by slowly then stopped and so she looked back at Shadow who was looking at her in pity and disappointment towards her.

''You havent changed at all'' he said to her

''I dont see what you mean'' she answered him with guilt

''But you do know, why havent you stopped lieing to everyone'' he asked with his voice sounding very tempted for an answer

There was silence for a while but then

''Because i feel that im the only one i can trust'' she said choking because of the tears appearing in her eyes again

He let her down and put one hand on her cheek and the other holding her left hand which then caught her attention and looked at him with tears in her eyes which looked at his charming ruby cloured eyes whom were full of curiosity

''Why do you think that?'' he asked looking her straight in the eyes with the need to kiss her

'' I dont know'' she answered falling into his chest cry and feeling his warm hands rapping around her waist to comfort her.

She could now feel the warmth of his body and him having more and more need to kiss her, they didn't understand the feelings they were had going on inside them but they liked it, they like this time and place and even the way they could feel eachothers warmth and they wished they didnt have to let go.

Near Amys House

When they were close to amy's house they were so distracted by their thoughts of what had happened and what were those feelings were which were going through them when they were hugging they didnt even see a curtain blue hedgehog standing on the side walk on his way to amys place who was coming from the beach after he calmed down and was going to her to apologize was shocked to see that shadow who was thought to be dead was alive and walking with amy, he was about to call out their names when he saw amy going up a couple of stairs (by a couple of stairs i mean like 3 or 4 concrete ones) to reach her door and unlock it.

''Well i'll see you around then, amy'' shadow said as he started to walk away

''Shadow wait'' called out amy running down the steps with her door still open a little bit and graping shadow by the wrist

shadow then turned to face amy who was smiling that sweet smile of hers

''Maybe you can stay for dinner shadow'' she said still smiling

''Are you sure its ok, I mean I dont want to cause you any trouble'' he answered unsurely

''Nonsense, shadow i want you to stay with me for dinner cause...'' she continued

''Whats wrong amy'' asked shadow with wide eyes blinking twice

''Its just that since my mum and dad work alot i often eat alone'' she answered looking at her shoes

''Jum, ok i'll stay but you do know how to cook, dont you?'' he asked with a bit of sarcasm

Sonic was still standing there listening to the whole thing, he felt sorry for amy more than every now because she never told any of her friends any of this.

''Jez, of course i can cook, i always sit home alone so i asked my mum to teach me how to cook'' she answered a little annoyed and shadow just laughed nervously at it

With Sonic and Tails

''I cant believe what i just saw amy and shadow together and amys never asked me to stay for dinner before...'' sonic said to tails

''Probaly because you always run away from her'' tails answered eating his dinner

Sonic then hit the table and tails's plate and tails himself jumped in the air

''Hey why did you do that for'' tails asked pissed off

''Im sorry tails it just that...'' sonic paused

''Just what?'' asked tails

''Its just that when i saw amy with shadow today i got this strange feeling inside me'' he answered

''Strange feeling as i jealousy'' asked tails nearly laughing at the boy who has lots of fangirls running after him

''Jealousy?'' asked sonic confused at the little fox who was covering his mouth trying not to laugh

''Look sonic can i ask you something but your going to tell me the truth, ok'' the little fox asked

''Ok, sure what is it'' sonic asked confused

''Sonic do you like amy'' tails asked looking at the blushing hedgehog

''Of course shes my friend isnt she'' answered sonic trying to act dumb

''No not that, oh what ever i'll just sy it straight do you love amy sonic'' asked the little fox again

''Yes'' wispered sonic

''Say it again i didnt hear you'' teased the little fox

''Yes'' said sonic again guietly

''Come on sonic you can do better than that'' answered the little fox

''Do you love amy?''asked again the little chuckling fox

''Yes'' answered sonic at normal tone but they didnt notice a little bunny rabbit standing near the door looking in to see what was happening.

''Now do you understand what jealousy means sonic'' tails answered smiling

Sonic smiled back with a bit o a chuckle and turned out to the garage door and walked in there was a bed there sonic slept there sometimes because tails didnt need that garage cause he had a bigger one in the other room where the door to the main garage was.

Sonic then lay down on the bed and said to himself ''So i love amy'' while smiling

''OH, cream did you hear all that'' said tails seeing the girl that he liked standing in the doorway nodding

''Yes, is it true that mr. sonic likes ms. amy'' asked cream in a silent tone

''Yeah, but will you not tell amy or anyone about this'' asked tails nicely

''Ok, i wont tell anyone until mr. sonic tells everyone himself'' cream said smiling (cream uses mr. or ms. because she likes to keep her manners)

''Choa, chao'' said a chao called cheese who was always with cream

In Amys House

''Are you finished shadow'' asked amy smiling at her friend

''Yeah'' answered shadow to the pink girl standing beside him

''Ok shadow you can go to the living room im going to finish washing the dishes and i'll be there in a minute'' she told the black hedgehog walking over to the sink and wahing the dishes.

He got up and walked to the living room he saw a sofa and an arm chair in front of a plasma tv between the tv and sofa there was a small coffee table with a remote on it, he walked over sat himself down on the sofa, picked up the remote and turned the tv on.

There was a lot of chanels, he flicked throw them very quickly and noticed amy coming into the room, pulling her gogo out of her hair (yes, amys hair is very long so she ties it up with a red and white gogo to suite her outfit) her hair then threw down and shadow saw that they were down to past her breasts.

''Why do you tie your hair up when out'' shadow asked amy who was standing in front of a mirror brushing her beautiful long hair (quills)

''I dont know she said putting the brush down and walking over to where shadow was sitting and falling on the sofa and see shadow staring at her.

''What'' she asked him giggling

''Nothing'' shadow answered turning away blushing

''Can i'' she said holding her hand out asking for the remote from shadow

''Ok, but...'' he said before giving her the remote

''Oh, so there is a but?'' asked she with sarcasm

''Yeah, you have to get it of me'' he answered looking at her with a smirk

''Fine'' amy said putting her feet on the bed and leaning for the remote

''Na-a, you aint getting it that easy'' shadow said lifting the remote above his head and leaning on one hand against the sofa, amy then pouted and reached for the remote but what she didnt see was that she was already leaning above shadows head with her breasts very close to shadow who was looking up at amys face who was looking back at him still with the remote in the air and amy trying to reach for it but as they kept on staring at eachother the didnt notice themselfs moving in closer and closer until...

Shadow: 18 years old

Sonic: 17 years old

Amy: 16 years old

Tails: 15 years old

cream: 14 years old

I know their ages are strange but i like it that way!


	3. Chapter 3

S.A.S: Amy Rose: Who Do I Choose?: Chapter 3

Shadow was carring amy home but she started to complain and tell him she could walk herself, of course he said he did know but when she had said that she would rather die than stay alive then she answered i was joking, she lied and he knew she did and asked her why she said becuse im the only one i can deppened on she answered and then invited him for dinner cause she was alone cause her parents were at work and sonic heard all this.

sonic told tails his problem and admitted that he liked amy to his friend but didnt knoow that cream and cheese heard it tails asked her to not tell anyone and she said she will let sonic eplain it to everyone and cheese agreed.

when shadow and amy finished there dinner she took his plate and carried it to the sink to wash it so he walked to the sitting room sat himself down,turned on the the tv and swiched threw the channels very quickly and saw amy pulling her gogo out of her hair and stunned by how long they grew.

she asked for the remote but said youll have to get it from me then he told as he put the remote above his head she leaned in to get it but stopped and were looking at eachother and moving in closer and closer until...

In Tails Workshop

''Whoa'' said sonic rubbing his left eye out of his sleep

''Well that was creepy, theres no-way amy would kiss shadow'' he said to himself

*Would she* he thought

''AAAH'' screamed cream

''Cream are you ok'' asked tails

''Whats going on here'' sonic asked coming out of the room he was in

''Oh, your awake'' said cream smiling while tails was picking up the two cups and cream ran to the kitchen to get a cloth to clean up the spilt tea

''Sonic can you help me'' asked tails holding up the tray while cream was cleaning up the spilt tea of the floor.

''Ok'' said sonic taking the tray with two cups on it while tails bent down to pick up on what cream slipped on

''There it is...'' said tails sarcasticlly picking up the screwdriver of the floor and helping cream up while sonic carried the tray to the kitchen table and set it down and leaned against the counter and waited for tails to come so then he could tell him about the dream.

After cream had left (wasnt long she left in 6 minutes) tails walked in the kitchen and saw sonic staring at him

''Took you long enough'' sonic said annoyed

''Sorry sonic, cream hurt herself when she fell'' he said nervously

''Tails what happens if you see a very strange dream'' he asked

''A strange dream?...'' tails asked curious about what his friend was talking about

''I had a dream about amy kissing shadow'' said sonic walking for straight for a chair at the table, pulled it out and sat down then tails pulled another one out and sat down beside his friend

''Amy kissing shadow?'' asked his friend who seemed interested

''Well you see''started sonic

''They were kissing very passionately, i called their names and they looked at me, i could see amy annoyed at my presence and didnt want to see me'' he stated

''Just like this morning'' his friend asked

''Yeah and shadow pitied for me and then amy put her hand on his cheek, turned him to face her and they kissed again'' said sonic with quite a sad expression

''Then what'' his friend asked jumping up off of the chair wanting to know what had happened next

Sonic jumped and fell backwards with the chair at this action coming from his frend

''I woke up'' he finished getting up and picking the chair up

''Oh, i thought that you would hit him for stealing amy from you'' claimed his friend

''I will if that happens in real life'' he shouted to his friend in anger, pissed off he clutched his knuckles and left leaving his friend on the floor laugh nervously since he fell back words while picking up that he dropped while jumping and asking his friend that question.

At Amy's Place

They moved in closer and closer to eachother, shadow dropped the remote on the floor and the batterys rolled out as he wraped his hands around her waist and amy put her hands on his head and moved in slowly colsing their eyes, THEY WERE KISSING.

As they pulled away, they opened their eyes and amy bit her lip

''That was my first kiss and it felt...'' she said quielty staring into his strong crimson eyes staring at her

''Great'' he finished her off and they leaned in for another kiss but it was more passionate they felt eachothers tougues touch one-an-others.

As they parted for the second time they were happier than ever now they're need to kiss was now given to them, as the rested on eachothers foreheads gasping for air they were only looking at eachother and didnt notice amys parents walking in through the door

''Hello, amy'' said her mum as amy and shadow heard them but didnt take their eyes off of eachother

In The Kitchen

''So amy are you going to tell who that young man is'' asked her mum sweetly as if she knew that they were kissing before they walked in

''Oh thats shadow'' amy said smiling to her mum

''Amy i hope yous only kissed'' said her dad

''Dad what are you saying'' amy said giggling as shadow walked into the kitchen

''So i'll be going now he said to amy who was looking at him in a very curious way and pulled him out off the kitchen

''You heard what my dad said'' she said laughing nervously

''Well, yeah and besides i shouldnt be interupting you spend time with your family'' he said to her with one behind his head then he felt a tug on his arm and then a strong pull as amy pulled him to the kitchen

''Mum, Dad...'' she started as they looked at her and shadow

''Im going out for a bit ok'' she informed them

''Ok dear but dont be back by 10 o'clock, ok''

''Yes mum thank you'' she said as she pulled shadow outside through the door and shadow saw sonic standing across the street watching them

''Amy..'' shouted her dad standing at the door she turnd to see what he wanted

''No more kissing ok!'' he shouted which gave shadow andd sonic a shock while amy was waving patheticly at him

''Ok dad you dont have to yell so that everyone could hear'' she said walking away with shadow whom was blushing a bit at what her dad yelled out at them but he felt happy that sonic heard maybe now he wont want to come near hear but sonic thought the opposite he was going to fallow them

''Shadow where could we go so that my dad couldnt find us'' she said smiling at him and as he smiled at her he thought of a perfect place and pulled out a green chaos emerald from his pocket and grabed her waist and pulled her close to him and she hugged him knowing he was going to use chaos control.

''I know the perfect place'' he told her

''CHAOS...CONTROL!'' he shouted and they disappered and sonic as always cursed loudly he started to run around town and search for them but had no luck so went over to tails again

With Amy and Shadow

''Where are we'' amy asked shadow standing at the edge of a cliff looking into the distant sunset, while shadow walked up behind her and grabed her hand, she turned to face him with sparkling eyes which made him feel funny, she turned her whole body towards and put her hands around his neck while he held her waist and kissed slowly,hotly and very warmly. sonic was running to tails workshop and saw amy and shadow kissing on top of a cliff he became furious and ran at super speed up the hill to the cliff.

''Shadow?'' amy asked

''Yeah?'' he was curious of what she was going to say to him

''Where were you gone all this time when i needed you?'' she asked biteing her bottom lip while sonic was already up the cliff walking towards them, amy noticed him but looked away then shadow turned to see sonic very mad and as he tried to hit shadow, shadows hand stopped him, amy then let go, let him turn and stood behind shadow with her hands around his waist

''Amy im sorry for what i said this morning'' apologized sonic to amy who was looking at him with a blank expression on her face

''Do you think she'll listen to you after what you said to her'' smirked shadow

''You be quiet this doesnt concern you'' sonic shouted as he tried punching him with hi free hand but something stopped him he looked at a white glove which was on amys hand and it stretching to the body behind shadow, sonic looked at her and she twisted his had which made him yell in pain, shadow looked at amy then at sonic and gave amy his hand as she grasped it and walked from behind him to his side with one o his hands on her waist and the other holding her hand

''Thats the same pain i felt when you did the same to me'' she told the blue hedgehog kneeling on the ground infront of them, he wanted to kill shadow now but he as much as he desired amy he kept looking at the way they were holding eachother, amy turned with her back facing sonic

''Shadow can you bring me home now'' she asked the black hedgehog standing with her whom was feeling pity for the faker infront of him

''Sure'' he said taking out his green emerald and shouting ''CHAOS CONTROL'' and leaving sonic with tears in his eyes again and now it seemed a little bit like his dream...

Shadow: 18 years old

Sonic: 17 years old

Amy: 16 years old

Amy's mum:36 years old (Ana)

Amy's dad:37 years old (Tom)

I know there age may seem strange but i like it that way!

I hope I can write chapter 4 tomorrow!

Yay


	4. Chapter 4

S.A.S: Amy Rose: Who Do I Choose?: Chapter 4

Recap of chapter 2

Sonic had a dream about shadow and amy kiss, cream sliped and screamed which cought sonics attention and he left the room he was in to see what had happen, sonic explained his dream to tails.

Amy and Shadow kissed twice then rested on eachothers foreheads, amys mum and dad came home and saw them, amy and shadow left amys house and sonic found out they kissed so fallowed them, shadow and amy used chaos control and stood on top of a cliff.

Sonic was going back to tails place and saw amy and shadow kissing on a cliff, he tried to punch shadow but amy grabed his had and twisted it and told him thats the same pai he caused her that morning, amy asked shadow to take her home and they left sonic in tear wondering what just happened there.

With Shadow and Amy

''Here your home now'' shadow said letting amy go so that she could go inside

''Shadow...'' said amy as she saw her friend walking away

''Yes, what is it?'' asked shadow turning round to face her

''Could you come inside, please, my mum and dad are probably asleep by now'' she said looking to the ground with tears in her eyes trying to not show them to her friend

''Sure'' he answered her seeing her sadness and putting one hand on her shoulder, as she felt this she looked at him with her green like emerald eyes which were now filled with tears competely, she jumped into his arms crying into his soft chest fur

''Why... why did he have to come there'' she said with sobs in between her words, with this he put one hand around her waist and another around her neck, setting his chin on her head, she felt his warmth and hugged him tightly, her mum was looking out from her and her husbands window and show that she was crying again, and she knew it was because of soic because its always been that way

Ana's flash back (amys mum)

''MUM!...'' yelled amy running through the front door crying

''What happened dear'' her mum asked as her daughter ran into her mothers arm crying and sobbing

''He did it again,... he hurt my feelings again'' told amy between sobs with her mum looking at her with sad eyes

''Sonic?...'' asked her mum already knowing the answer

''Yes, he said *sob* he *sob* hates me'' answered amy hugging her mum harder

''Come, on dear stop crying your going to make me cry'' said her mum nearly crying and still trying to comfort her daughter, a tear ran down anas cheek as she hugged her daughter tightly.

With Shadow and Amy

Amy looked up at her friends face who was looking at her and trying his best to comfort her, she stood up on her toes closing their eyes they kissed, with tears running down anas face to see that finally her little girl had someone who liked her for who she was and now her mother wont have to suffer sheing her girl crying because that would not happen any more, as her mum walked and lay down she thought to her self with a smile

*well if my girl is happy then im happy*

''Shadow come on inside'' said amy smiling to her friend who she thought more of now and they walked inside to the house

*Finally, i have someone who will like me for who i am* they smiled looking at eachother thinking the same.

With Sonic

*What just happened?* sonic thought asking himself as a little fox flew up behind him looking at his friend who was kneeling on the ground looking at his shaking hands

''Sonic?'' asked the little fox with pity looking at his friend who was now looking at him with tears in his eyes

''Sonic, we saw the whole thing'' said the little fox with 2 tails dropping to the ground and looking away from his friend who was now shedding tears looking at his friend standing up

''TAILS, TELL ME WHAT JUST HAPPENED'' shouted sonic holding on to his friends shoulders trying not to fall back to the ground in pain, watching the little fox cying tears

''She left us sonic'' answered the little fox looking down to the damp grass beneath their feet, feeling the tight grasp of his friend he looked up at his friend who was now in shock looking at the bunny rabbit behind his friend looking down crying with the chao in her arms, sonic fell to the ground seeing the whole gang coming up the hill upset, sonic saw everybody now Tails,Cream,Cheese,Knuckles,Rouge,Blaze,Silver,Big,Wave,Jet,Tikal,Chao,Sonia and Manic, everybody but one person...Amy Rose.

Shadow: 18 years old

Sonic:17 years old

Amy:16 years old

Tails:15 years old

Cream:14 years old

Knuckles:18 years old

Rouge:17 years old

Blaze:18 years old

Silver:19 years old

Big:16 years old

Wave:18 years old

Jet:19 years old

Tikal:20 years old

Sonia:16 years old

Manic:17 years old

I know their ages are odd but i like it that way!

I hope you like it cause i was spending al day writing and then re-writing it because i was crying while writing this and could bearly see what i was writing, HAHAHA

(crying)*sob* *sob*


	5. Chapter 5

S.A.S: Amy Rose: Who Do I Choose?: Chapter 5

Recap of chapter 3

Shadow brought amy home, and was about to go when she stopped him and asked him to come in looking down to the ground with tears in her eyes,so he agreed as she jumped into his chest crying and asked him why sonic came, she didnt want to even see him anyways he hugged her trying to comfort her, ana saw them and then knew she was crying because of sonic.

Amys mum had a flash back, when sonic hurt her feelings and told her he hates her.

Amy then kissed her friend standing on her toes, her mum was now very happy for her daughter and lay down beside her husband an thought to herself *if shes happy, then im happy* falling asleep.

With sonic he was thinking about what had happened, tails and the gang came up behind him and tails told his crying friend that they saw everything, then sonic shouting asked his friend about what had happened, and the fox with two tails down looking away was crying and said she left us sonic as sonic fell to the ground looking at the gang where the girls and guys were upset but someone was missing...Amy Rose.

At Tails's Place

Vanilla (creams mum) walked in seeing tails calming sonic down which was crying looking into the cup of water and seeing his reflection staring at him, cream and cheese ran to vanilla and hugged her

''Mum, why did amy leave us'' cream asked between sobs

''I dont know dear'' answered vanilla hugging her daughter and looking around the whole room and seeing nothing but sad faces looking ether to the floor,ceiling or just crying

''How about i will go and talk to her?'' asked vanillla and having all their eyes on her while she forced a weak smile to appear on her face

''Would, you please'' said rouge crying

''Yes and we'll come with you said blaze'' sobbing a bit

''Sure, all the girls will come with me and the boys will stay here'' she said trying to put it as nicely as she could to not hurt sonics feelings

''I guess its better that way'' said sonic putting the cup on the table and walking to the extra room that he sleptin earlyer that day and having tails fallow him

''How about yous all go and i'll stay with sonic and try talking to him'' answered tails

''Ok, but dont let him kill himself'' said silver getting up off of the sofa

''Ok then lets get going, shall we'' said vanilla as they all left, tails walked into the room and saw sonic lying on the bed crying, so he sat down beside his friend

''I guess you already know why she left us then?'' asked tails looking at his friend

''Is this how it used to hurt her when i said something mean to her?'' asked sonic trying to sit up crying and all shaking

''I guess'' answered tails looking away from his friend who was staring at him shedding tears at full flow down his cheeks

''I knew it i hurt her so much times now theres no way she'll come back to me'' said sonic putting one hand up at his face covering one of his eyes shaking

''WHY!... WHY!...'' he shouted

''Why what sonic'' asked his friend knowing that he was going to say something that might hurt him too

''WHY AM I SO HEARTLESS!'' he screamed as the little fox hugged his friend who was now shaking like as if he had gone mad

''Your not heartless sonic, you were just afraid of these feelings you were having everytime you were near her'' whispered tails to sonics ear

''What do you mean tails asked sonic pulling away when tears stopped falling down his cheeks from the shock looking at his frieng who was now looking away from his friend feeling guilty for what he just said

''What do you mean'' asked sonic shaking the little fox in his hands looking the into the foxs eyes which was filled with fear.

The was silence for a while but then

''Sonic, you didnt fall in love just now you liked every since we met her in the grassy meadow when we were kids'' sighed tails, this did it sonic got off of the bed and walked to the door

''Thanks tails now i remember it all'' he said running outside at superspeed to the grassy meadow they first met amy

Sonic's Memories

He remembered that he tails and knuckles were searching for cream because vanilla couldnt find her anywhere then walked on to a very grassy hill and looked down to see a grassy meadow filled with flowers to as far as the i-could-see, sonic saw cream down the hill sitting with someone picking flowers, it looked like a pink hedgehog with hair to her neck and wearing red and white dress with matching shoes, gloves and a hair band.

As he ran down the hill he could see them clearer and clearer until he was only 6 steps away from them

''Cream'' called out sonic smiling at the two girls coming closer and then seeing cream turn around to see who it was then standing up and giving the pink hedgehog up, as she grasped the rabbits hand she stood up and both turning to face sonic and smile, sonic was looking at the pink hedgehog standing near cream smiling at him, cream then noticed this

''Sonic this is Amy, Amy this is Sonic, hes a very good friend of mine'' she told the pink girl standing near her

''Hi, its nice to meet you'' she said as sonic blushed looking at her

''Hey'' he answered putting one hand behind his head because of some strange feeling

*Hmm, he only acts like that when he feels shy* thought cream to her self as she saw tails and knuckles coming down the hill after sonic

''Cream, what are you doing here, your mums looking for you'' said knuckles not noticing amy standing there looking at the red echidna and two tailed fox standing beside sonic

''Sorry for him, hes always like this'' said tails noticing amy looking at them

''Ah, its ok'' she answered waving her hands from side to side

''Oh, sorry thats knuckles and im tails'' he said looking at her laughing nervously

''Amy Rose'' she answered

''Do you wanna come with us'' asked cream smiling at her new friend called Amy Rose

''Sure'' he answered smiling sweetly which made sonic blush and so he turned around from them and started to walk away

''Then we better start walking'' he said as they fallowed and all sonic looked at was the road and the pink hedgehog called Amy Rose.

End of Sonic's Memories

*So this is what you call LOVE AT FIRST SITE* he thought to himself with eyes closed smirking while the wind played with his guills on top of the grassy hill looking down at the grassy meadow and then at the beautiful sun setting behind the far away mountains.

At near Amy's Place

''Well were nearly at amys'' said cream with a frown on her face

''Yeah'' said blaze

''Do yous think she'll want to come ack with us'' asked silver walking between knuckles and rouge

''Maybe, maybe not'' answered knuckles at the far unset

''I think she wont even talk to us after what sonic said to her'' said rouge telling everyone her thoughts like always

''Well, we'll see when we talk to her'' told them vanilla as they walked on

With Shadow and Amy

Shadow was sitting on the sofa waiting for amy to come out of the shower when he heard someone walking down the stairs

''Do you really like my daughter that much'' asked tom standing behind shadow, as he walked around the sofa and at down on the arm chair and waited for an answer

''Yeah, i guess you could even say i more than like her'' shadow answered looking at amys father who was looking at him with curiosity

''Good, then i have no threat against you but just dont hurt her feelings or break her weak yet yearning heart'' said tom looking up at the ceiling

''Sir, i would never hurt amy like sonic did'' he answered as he leaned his head on to the back of the sofa looking up at the ceiling and hearing her dad getting up going to the kitchen and getting some warm milk and going back up the stairs smiling

''Goodnight then, shadow'' he said half way up the stairs.

After a while he heard a knock on the door, so got up and opened the door

''YOU!'' shouted knuckles going for a punch

''KNUCKLES'' he heard someone standing behind shadow say

''Amy!'' cream yelled running in hugging amy

''Whats going on?'' amy asked looking at everyone at the door looking at her in tears

''Hello amy, i hope we're not disturbing'' said vanilla smiling sweetly at her

''No, why did something happen?'' asked amy taking creams hand and walking over to shadow

''Nothing, we just want to talk'' said blaze whipping her tears and walking in

''Will i go now amy'' asked shadow as silver and knuckles walked pst them and saw him holding amys waist and amy having her arm around his neck made them even angryer than the already were

''If you want to but i would rather prefer you here with me heard vanilla walking in past them two as shadow leaned in for a kiss with amy, she saw how much amy liked being appreciated for who she was by shadow and the respect she was getting for being someone and made vanilla relise that she never got that attention from sonic.

''Amy'' called out a pissed off voice coming from the living room that madde them part lips

''I should go'' said shadow looking amy into her eyes

''Ok but you'll come back wont you'' she asked and he nodded, as she closed the door and started to make her way to th living room she heard them talking

''Im not sure if this was a good idea anymore'' said cream looking at her friends

''No, i think its a brilliant idea'' said knuckles seeing amy entering the room

''So, what is it?'' amy asked smiling which made everyone but knuckles unsure of the idea was really right because vanilla told them she saw them kissing and amy feeling appreciated for once.

''Amy... we are here to talk about what happened today'' said knuckles with his eyes closed so that he could avoid contact with amys green ones that were looking at him in confusion

''What do you mean?'' asked amy unsure

''You know about this morning and about what hapened on the cliff'' silver answered as amy looked away from them with tears in her eyes, which gave everyone a feeling of guilt in some way.

Shadow: 18 years old

Sonic:17 years old

Amy:16 years old

Tails:15 years old

Cream:14 years old

Knuckles:18 years old

Rouge:17 years old

Blaze:18 years old

Silver:19 years old

Vanilla:35

I know their ages are odd but i like it that way!

You'll have to find out next weekend or maybe over the week if i dont have homework!


	6. Chapter 6

S.A.S: Amy Rose: Who Do I Choose?: Chapter 6

Recap of chapter 4

Sonic and the gang were upset because amy left the team, Vanilla (creams mum) heard about this and took cream,cheese,blaze,rouge,silver and knuckles to talk to her while tails stayed with sonic and tried to cheer him up.

Sonic remembered how, where and at what age he was when he first met amy rose and fell deeply in love with the pink hedgehog (which was seven years ago).

Vanilla and the gang weren't far away from amys house when they started to wonder and worry, maybe amy was happier this way o maybe...

Amy was taking a shower while shadow waited downstairs and heard amys father tom coming down the stairs keeping a close eye on the black hedgehog sitting on the sofa, he sat down beside shadow on the arm chair and started to talk to each other.

After a while there was a knock on the door so shadow opened the door and knuckles was pissed to see him there and went for a punch but heard amy calling his name with a very annoyed tone of voice.

Shadow left amy to talk to her friends and kissed while vanilla was going past and started to hesitate on this idea while silver and knuckles wanted to just get this over with and go home to make sonic smile again not she him crying like a little baby.

Not far from Amys Place

Sonic was standing on a cliff at the end of amys street, at the same time shadow was walking past and saw the blue hedgehog looking up at the beautiful full moon, not noticing that someone was behind him he keep looking at the moon and thinking about amy when he heard someone behind him speak up

''Why, hello faker'' said shadow standing behind sonic

''Shadow, what are you doing here?'' asked sonic turning round, seeing the black hedgehog standing there, sonic began to growl like a mad dog growling at a postman

''Hmph, lets just say im here for amy'' answered hadow sounding very cocky

''Oh yeah and what about her'' growled sonic harder

'' Obviously having a great time forgetting you'' answered shadow smirking

''WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER'' shouted sonic while charging shadow at full speed

''THINK AGAIN, SONIC AFTER ALL IT WAS YOU WHO HURT HER NOT ME, YOU FOOL'' growled shadow grabbing sonic neck tightly so that he would choke

''Oh really, where is she then?'' asked sonic using his cocky voice, still feeling the tight grip of shadows hand aroung his neck which was making him choke on every word

''Shes with your little friends who are trying to get her back for you, but what am i saying she wont come back to you anyways'' answered shadow, throwing the choking and gasping for air hedgehog to the ground

''Its...not up...to you...to decide...for amy'' sonic said collapsing to the grass with his ears still listening for shadows answer

''I dont have to because she already decided'' answered shadow turning away and seeing everyone leaving amys house he started to walk towards her while sonic hearing this began to cry tears lieing on the grass wanting to die now.

With Amy and the gang

''Guys i told you he refused me then, he refused me now and he will keep refusing me in the future so just stop im not coming back to the team'' amy said leading her friends out and running to shadows arms and hugging him tightly

''Amy can we come round tomorrow then'' asked cream with a fake smile

''Sure'' answered amy letting go of shadow and hugging cream

''Then me,crem,cheese and rouge will come back tomorrow morning at 10, ok'' said blaze walking away with the rest waving goodbye

''Ok'' shouted amy waving goodbye

''Shall we go in'' asked shadow being a real gentleman

*Giggle* ''Lets go then'' said amy grabbing shadows hand and pulling him inside the house.

With the Gang

''Did yous see how happy amy was to see shadow'' said rouge looking at the gang

''Yeah, it looked like she didnt want to even remember sonic'' said silver looking into the stars

''Speaking of mr. sonic, isnt that him there'' said cream pointing at a blue hedgehog crying looking at the moonlight

''Yes,, that is sonic sitting there'' said blaze runnung after knuckles and the gang

''Sonic, buddy what happened?'' asked knuckles concerned

''Its no use she has already chosen'' murmured sonic

''Mr. sonic what are you talking about?'' asked cream shaking the crying hedgehog

''He means amy'' said vanilla coming up from behind with tails beside her

''I saw everything, shadow and sonic were talking the shadow said something that made sonic angry enough to even charge shadow but shadow grabbed sonics neck said somthing and threw sonic to the ground, then sonic said something and at the time i was already walking up to them two and heard shadow telling sonic that he 'doesnt have to decide for amy because she already has decided' and then walked away while sonic collapsed and keept repeating the same words over and over again

''She dosnt love me anymore, she chose him, i will never be able to see her smile at me, i lost her, i have lost everything, i have even lost myself'' mumbled sonic looking at the moon thinking about amy and shadows words which made him cry even more now

''Sonic, stop saying that, you know your just trying to hurt yourself more!'' shouted tails with tears in his eyes

''Sonic, you bastard'' screamed blaze slapping his face

''Come on, wake up buddy you can still get her back'' yelled silver helping sonic stand up

''Why then why did she leave me?'' asked sonic confused

''Maybe because you never showed her how you trully felt after yelling at her so hard you never went after her or even apologized'' answered rouge looking at him, after a while sonic clunched his knuckles and ran to amys front door and knocked her door

''Sonic, what are you doing here'' said amy shock at the site of seeing him behind her door

''Im sorry amy for everything that i have ever said or did horrible to you'' said sonic grabbing amy and gentle kissing her soft pink lips

''Sonic, i cant'' she said pushing him off of herself

''Why not?'' asked sonic still licking her cherry lip gloss of his lips

''Because, your just a friend to me now'' she answered looking the floor, after a while she looked at him

''Sonic, i wanted to tell you this a long time ago but i'll just have to tell you and shadow now'' she said grabbing his hand and pulling him to the living room where shadow and ana were, she pushed sonic down to sit on the sofa beside shadow who was just watching him

''Im sorry guys but im leaving'' she said walking backwards to where her mum was standing and trying not to look at their shocked faces

''WHAT DO YOU MEAN!'' shouted shadow confused and worried

''She has to go to spain to study abroad'' said her mum walking up from behind amy and cathing her

''WHY!'' shouted sonic

''Because got excepted to the university in Barcelona that i have always wanted to go to'' said amy looking at them with tears in her eyes

''So thats what you wanted to tell me this morning'' said sonic looking at the table

''Yeah''

''So when you coming back?'' asked shadow sounding very sad

''I don't know but i want yous to promise me something'' said amy with tears rolling down her face

''Anything'' said sonic

''Tell us'' said shadow

''Promise me that yous wont fight and wait for me'' amy told them sobbing

''We promise'' said shadow standing up

''And we'll always wait for you even if it takes a million years'' answered sonic standing up

''You guys'' amy said running to them and hugging them, they felt happy for her but sad of the thought that she had to leave

''Did you tell the rest?'' asked sonic smiling at her

''Yeah, they promised me that they wont let yous two fight'' answered amy smiling and whipping her tears off

''So what time are you leaving at'' asked shadow

''Im leaving at 12 o'clock tomorrow after noon so be sure to come yous two'' answerd amy smiling

''Well of course, i'll even make sure he gets there'' sonic told her cockly

''And if he is late i wont let you leave until he gets there'' said shadow laughing

''Ok ill met yous two tomorrow at the train station at noon, then'' amy giggled letting them out the front door waving goodbye as they walked out

''Bye'' shouted sonic

''See you tomorrow'' said shadow smiling

''Yeah and i hope to see yous both there tomorrow'' she yelled closing the door and running up stairs.

With Sonic and Shadow

''I wish she didnt have to go'' said sonic looking to the sky

''Yeah, but she did say she'll come back'' answered shadow looking to the road

''Yeh, so friends'' said sonic

''Ok, friends'' answered shadow shaking sonics hand.

The Next Morning

''Come on, blaze, your sleeping'' yelled rouge

''Thats because i was studing last night'' answered blaze pissed of and still yawning

''Can i ask what about?'' asked cream sweetly

''About silver probably'' said rouge sarcasticly seeing the boys across the street

''No, i was looking at what kind of school amy going to'' screamed blaze annoyed

''Oh, hello mr. knuckles, mr. silver, mr. sonic and mr. shadow'' said cream smiling

''Chao, chao'' said cheese agreeing to cream

''Hello girls, are yous going to amys?'' asked silver looking at blaze smiling

''Yeah, we're going to help her pack her bags'' answered rouge waving hi to knuckles

''Really'' said sonic confused

''Yeh, we rang her this morning and asked if she needed any help'' said cream giggling

''How come yous are always so happy?'' asked shadow looking at the little bunny rabbit

''Thats because its amy we're going to, if we want her to be happy we have to be happy'' answered blaze laughing

''Well, if thats it can we tag along with yous'' asked tails

''Sure'' the three of them said

''Okay, so what we waiting for come on then'' smiled sonic as they began to walk to amys place

At Amys House

''Are you sure you have to go'' said tom crying and watching his daughter walk from the drawers to the suit case on her bed

''Yes dad i was dreaming of this my whole intire time

''Hun, your friends are here'' shouted ana up the stairs

''Ok mum i'll be there in a minute'' she said as she put the last thing into her suit case, zipped it up and gave it to her dad who walked out her door and carried her pink suit case down the stairs and set it on the ground

''Amy-chan'' screamed her dad biting a piece of cloth for a dramatic scene

''Geez, dad your embarrassing me'' said amy coming down the stair wearing a black top, pink skirt, black socks and a pair of sneakers

''Wow'' said cream looking at amy

''How do i look?'' asked amy smiling at her friends

''Great, i still cant believe that you have long hair'' answered blaze

''Fantastic'' said rouge giggling looking at her then at sonic and shadow who were shocked at this site

''Nice'' said amys mum coming out of the kitchen with amys dad

''Shall we go'' said amy picking up her suit case

''Sure'' said tom

''Oh, come on everybody whip off the gloom from your faces i'll come back'' said amy walking for the door and stepping outside

''Right, come on everybody'' said cream running to amys side

At the Train Station

''Goodbye everybody'' said amy getting on to the train and waving goodbye

''See you soon, amy rose'' said shadow smiling

''Dont change to much'' said sonic with thumbs up

''Ok, hope to see yous soon'' amy yelled with tears running down her face as the train started to go she waved hoping to see them all very soon...

Shadow: 18 years old

Sonic: 17 years old

Amy: 16 years old

Tails: 15 years old

Cream: 14 years old

Knuckles: 18 years old

Rouge: 17 years old

Blaze: 18 years old

Silver: 19 years old

Vanilla: 35 years old

Amy's mum: 36 years old (Ana)

Amy's dad: 37 years old (Tom)

I know there age may seem strange but i like it that way!

Dont worry amy will come back after six years when their all going to be

Shadow: 24 years old

Sonic: 23 years old

Amy: 22 years old

Tails: 21 years old

Cream: 20 years old

Knuckles: 24 years old

Rouge: 23 years old

Blaze: 24 years old

Silver: 25 years old

Big: 22 years old

Wave: 24 years old

Jet: 25 years old

Tikal: 26 years old

Sonia: 22 years old

Manic: 23 years old

Vanilla: 41 years old

Amy's mum: 42 years old (Ana)

Amy's dad: 43 years old (Tom)

HaHa it going to be so fun writing it!


End file.
